


Overloaded

by phanpunk



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Facials, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, One Shot, Phanfiction, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:52:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5091446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanpunk/pseuds/phanpunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil are both stressed about being too busy. Phil suggests they help each other relieve said stress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overloaded

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted a fic in months, but I'm pretty proud of this one!! Feel free to give me any feedback!

It was about nine o’clock at night and Dan was sitting on the sofa, mindlessly scrolling through Tumblr or something of the likes. If he was being honest, he was so overloaded with stress that he just needed a distraction. Phil was sitting on the opposite side of the fairly small couch watching whatever show was playing on TV. Dan was constantly sighing and rubbing his eyes in circles and it’s like Phil could actually _feel_ the stress radiating off from him. Phil couldn’t blame him, though. They’ve been completely swamped with work trying to plan for their next radio show, not to mention spending countless hours editing videos for their own channels. This has been the first night in about a week where the two of them have been able to just sit and relax, although, it was hard to relax when you have so much on your plate.

“Hey, are you okay?” Phil looked over to see Dan glance up from his laptop. His tired eyes looked back at the bright screen.

“I don’t really wanna talk about it.” Dan said.

“Well, I mean I know things have been stressful lately so you don’t need to feel bad about it,” he paused, “You just look really tense.” Dan stopped what he was doing on his computer and turned to face Phil. Dan chuckled.

“I guess you know me too well,” he joked. “It’s just been extremely frustrating not having hardly any free time these days, you know?” Hearing Dan laugh for the first time that night had been quite comforting. Phil smiled and nodded along.

“I know, I’ve been completely neglecting playing Animal Crossing for days. My villagers probably think I’m dead.” Phil exclaimed.

“ _Neglecting_. Yeah.” Dan barely mumbled. The older of the two gave him a puzzled look and searched his face for an explanation.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” he let out a small laugh, mostly because he was confused by his friend’s reply. Dan was still gazing deep into the screen of his laptop, but Phil could almost swear that he saw Dan’s cheeks go slightly red at his question.

“Just-well,” the brown-haired boy was stumbling on his own words. “You know how it is.” He looked back over to Phil with his eyebrows slightly raised and did a small gesture with his hands as if Phil was supposed to know what the hell he meant by that. He still wasn’t quite sure what the younger was implying.

“Know how _what_ is, Dan?” At this point Dan wasn’t sure if he was teasing him or not. Didn’t he get it? Phil could be so dazed at times. His face turned a darker shade of red. Fuck it. It’s not like him and Phil haven’t ever discussed things like this before. Being friends with someone for over 6 years pretty much includes a “Congratulations, I Officially Know More About You Than I Could Have Ever Needed” award. He looked up at the ceiling at laughed before answering him. Why should he be so embarrassed anyways?

“You really wanna know?” he bit his lip and looked back over at him.

“I did ask, didn’t I?” Phil responded. “Wait. Is it something really bad? Please don’t tell me you’ve went and robbed a bank or something.”

“ _Jesus_ , Phil.” He shook his head at him and couldn’t help but giggle at his sarcasm. “You know how I mentioned not having any free time?” Phil went silent but nodded his head. The younger gave him a tight smile and exhaled through his nose, thinking Phil would have gotten the picture by now. He just stared blankly at him. “Okay, fine. I just haven’t had time to um... get off, and it’s probably stressing me out way more than it should.” Phil’s face turned a bright shade of crimson as the realization of what Dan had been hinting at sunk into him.

“Well you’re wasting your free time talking to me right now,” Phil trailed off, slightly grinning at Dan. That little shit.

“What, is this my cue to go lock myself in my bedroom then?” Dan chuckles, not actually intending on doing that because masturbating was definitely out of the question now that Phil would know exactly what he’s up to.

“Shut up.” Phil swatted at him and rolled his eyes. There was a silence in their conversation while he contemplated on whether or not it would be crossing the line to say it or not. “If it makes you feel any better,” Phil paused, trying to avoid eye contact, “I haven’t had time either.”

Dan gaped at his submission. Were they flirting right now? Is that what was happening? Whatever was happening, he couldn’t complain. “Is that so?” He raised an eyebrow at him. Phil looked up at him once again, and gave a small nod. “Well then I suppose I should apologize for wasting your time as well.” His lips raised into a smug smile. What exactly was Dan meant to do with the knowledge that both himself _and_ Phil were extremely sexually frustrated? It didn’t make him uncomfortable. It actually kind of turned him on. A lot. Oops.

Phil spoke up and brought Dan back to reality. “I have an idea.”

“ _Phil_ , do I even _want_ to know?”

“Shush,” Phil smirked at him. “I’m only offering this because it would be for a good cause.” He was pretty sure they both knew where this was headed but Dan let him continue so he took it as a good sign. “Maybe we could help relieve each other's stress?” He spat it out quickly and raised one of his hands to cover his mouth. In hindsight, him and Dan have shared plenty of drunken kisses, so the attraction is definitely there. They’ve just never really talked about it when they’ve been sober. Hopefully this suggestion wouldn’t be crossing any lines.

Dan was kind of shocked that Phil would ask. Shocked, but certainly not opposed to the idea. He thought about all those times that he almost got the courage to bring up those certain occasions when they’ve been a bit more than tipsy. He’s always found Phil attractive. Hell, anyone who looked at him could at least admit that Phil was pleasing to the eye. The more the pondered on the idea the more he liked the sound of it. “What would that involve then, hm?” Dan closed his laptop and set it on the floor so he could turn towards Phil.

“I’ve always enjoyed kissing you.”

Dan chuckled. “Kiss me, then.”

As soon as he heard those words Phil cautiously placed a hand on Dan’s cheek and he started to lean in and oh god this is happening. This is _fucking_ happening and the moment their lips touch all he can think about is how real it was and how he could finally acknowledge the taste of Dan’s lips and how literally _perfect_ he was. They broke away from each other after a few small pecks. Their faces were still only inches away and they couldn’t help but giggle.

“You’re sure you’re okay with this?” Phil asked. Dan leaned back in to kiss him with a bit more fervor.

“Obviously.” He said in between kisses. He would have said something sarcastic but he honestly didn’t want to put this on hold for any longer than needed. He scooted closer to Phil and ran his hands up his chest to grip at his shirt in the hopes to pull him even closer. Their tongues were slipping into each other’s mouths and things were going so quickly but it was so perfect. Phil began to pull him down on top of him while they were kissing because _god_ , he needed him closer. Phil was laying on the couch and Dan was straddling his hips and he wasn’t sure if this could get any better.

Dan was gripping at his shoulders and Phil’s hands were running up and down his hips. Speaking of which, Dan was doing literally everything in his power to stop himself from lowering his hips down and grinding onto Phil. He was beginning to get so fucking hard but he wasn’t sure how far Phil actually wanted to go with this.

“ _Phil_ ,” Dan said in a breathy whisper. The older’s grip on his hips tightened. He gazed up at Dan to see him staring off with his eyebrows furrowed. He was so fucking frustrated, and it was easy to see. Phil lifted his right hand and put his fingertips underneath his chin and looked him in the eyes.

“What is it? Is this okay?” Dan rolled his eyes. Was Phil was actually concerned about this being _okay_?

“God, _yes_ it’s okay, I just-,” he sighed (although it was more of a groan if anything). He was so clearly flustered and he was having trouble getting his words out.

“What?” Phil smiled.

“I need _more_.” He couldn’t help it anymore. If Phil was going to play around and tease him like this he figured actions spoke louder than words. He lowered his hips and moved against Phil so he could feel just how hard he was. That sure wiped that smug look off from his friend’s face. He even released a whimper and closed his eyes and swallowed.

“What do you want?” Phil asks, not even trying to be sassy, but rather just genuinely needing to know.

“Just-touch me, please,” he knew he wasn’t making much sense but honestly how was he meant to be at all coherent at this given moment. He was still rubbing against Phil and could feel him growing harder by the second.

Phil leaned up to kiss him one more time before he began to sit up and lay Dan down on the couch in front of him. He was admittedly getting extremely turned on by how the brown-haired boy was practically _begging_ at this point. Their lips reconnected as things started to become much more heated than before. Dan felt Phil’s hand trail down his stomach. The anticipation was actually killing him. As soon as he felt the older’s hand start rubbing at him through his jeans he knew he was fucking done. He’d imagined this time and time again and now that it was actually happening he could barely breathe.

Their hands were roaming and soon enough they were taking turns pulling articles of clothing off from the other. Phil was on top of Dan and they were both stripped down to their boxers. Phil finally broke away from their kiss and looked down between their bodies. They’d been moving against each other nonstop and they were both visibly hard through their boxers. He never thought he’d actually get the chance to see Dan like this; sweat forming on his forehead, releasing little whimpers and moans that sometimes included his name. It was so fucking hot. He was so unbelievably turned on, but all he knew was that he wanted to take care of Dan first.

Dan blushed as he saw Phil so obviously checking him out. He wondered what was going through the other’s mind until Phil moved off from his lap and told him to sit up on the couch. He was pretty confused as to why he’d tell him to do that, but either way, he obliged. That is, he was confused until he watched Phil get down on his knees right in front of him. Holy fuck, if he thought his breathing had left him before, now it was definitely gone.

Phil ran his hands up Dan’s thighs all while making eye contact with him. He stopped at the hem of Dan’s boxers. “Is this still okay?”

Dan was looking at him with his lips parted and he could hardly believe this was happening. “Yeah,” he nodded. All joking aside, this was fucking hot. He was nearly losing it just at the sight of seeing his best friend on his knees for him.

Phil began pulling Dan’s boxers off and Dan lifted his hips off from the sofa to help the process go by faster. He was starting to get desperate. He didn’t waste much time before taking Dan’s cock into his hand and started to stroke him. Dan almost immediately let out a moan, which only encouraged Phil to rub his thumb over his head. He did everything so fucking _teasingly_.

“That feel good?” Phil knew he really didn’t need to ask the question. He knew damn well what the answer was to that question by the way his eyebrows were somewhat scrunched together and his breathing was getting increasingly unsteady. Dan just looked down at him in awe and nodded.

At any other time, Dan would be concerned about someone seeing him from such an unflattering angle, but all thoughts of insecurity were vanished the second Phil wrapped his lips around him. He sunk his head down in one short motion, causing Dan to moan out loud and run his fingers through his hair and _fuck_ did that send all the blood rushing to Phil’s dick. He took his mouth back up and used his hand to stroke him while he started slowly licking at the head of his cock. He continued with those agonizingly teasing licks until Dan stuttered out a “Phil, _please_.”

That’s all it took for Phil to begin bobbing his head up and down on Dan’s dick, taking it back further and further as the time went on. Dan had his head leaned back against the back of the sofa with his eyes closed and was focusing completely on the pleasure. He was a fucking mess. It seemed like every few minutes his mind decided to remind him that _this was actually Phil doing this oh my god_. He had one hand gripping at the cushion and the other resting on the back of Phil’s head and slightly tugging at his hair. He opened his eyes once he decided he didn’t want to miss out on seeing any more of this. Who knew if this would ever happen again, after all. Plus Phil was actually damn sexy.

Eventually Phil removed his hand from the base of Dan’s cock and replaced it with his own lips. Dan was letting out an almost non stop string of moans and he was getting so close and _fuck_ , the moment he felt the tip of his cock hit the back of Phil’s throat he knew he was about to lose it.

“I’m gonna--” he warned, in case Phil didn’t want to swallow. Dan even tried to pull up on his head so he wouldn’t need to bother swallowing but Phil only batted his hand away and swallowed around him. He moved his head even faster and didn’t stop Dan when he involuntarily started bucking into his mouth. Phil moaned around him as he spilled down his throat and _holy hell_ , that made it all the more hotter for Dan.

He kept bobbing his head and using his hand to stroke him through his orgasm and kept going until he made sure he swallowed every last bit of come as Dan moaned his name. He pulled his mouth off from him and it was becoming very apparent to him how badly he needed to be touched. Dan sat there for a few seconds to collect himself. He hadn’t felt this great in months.

“Okay,” Dan pulled his boxers back on, “So turns out you give incredible head.” Phil laughed and crawled back up on the couch to sit by Dan.

“The more you know,” he teased.

Dan turned to Phil and pushed him down onto the couch so his legs were extended on the cushions. He wasn’t about to be done with Phil when he could literally see him leaking through his boxers. Dan gave him a few quick kisses before he worked his way down to leave a few marks on Phil’s neck. He trailed a hand down Phil’s body and palmed him through his boxers. Phil let out a small whimper, and Dan stopped kissing at his neck so he could look at him. God, how is he so perfect? He couldn’t wait to see the rest of him.

Dan pulled Phil’s boxers down and he actually had to take a moment to appreciate how fucking hot was. His cock was actually gorgeous. He couldn’t be sure if this would ever happen again so he made sure to take in every fiber of this beautiful picture.

“You’re so fucking hot,” he voiced out loud to Phil, barely noticing his thoughts were coming out of his mouth.

Phil blushed. Although, believe it or not, somehow Phil didn’t feel exposed being rock hard, naked in their lounge with Dan on top of him. In fact, he couldn’t remember the last time he’d been so turned on. He watched as Dan began to scoot down his body so he could sit between his legs. He was resting on his elbows looking straight at Dan, and _fuck_ , he needs him.

He trailed his hands up Phil’s thighs, purposely very lazily. He stopped moving one of them at the top of his leg while the other was moving agonizingly slowly towards his dick.

“You’re such a tease.” Phil smirked. Before he could say anything else, Dan took him in his hand and started stroking him, if anything just to get a response. He leaned his head back and squeezed his eyes shut. The fact that Dan was the one touching him actually made the whole experience feel so much better. He couldn’t tell if Dan was just skilled with his hands or if just the thought alone that Dan Howell, his best friend in the world, was causing him to feel this pleasure.

“Not gonna lie, Phil,” Dan babbled whilst still moving his hand on Phil’s cock, “seeing you like this could make me hard all over again.” Phil moaned out loud. Dan loved that all he had to do was tell Phil the truth to make a mess of him.

“ _Fuck_.” Phil said as he exhaled. Dan brought his other hand up to massage his balls and it felt incredible. His hands were clasping at the sofa cushion and his breath was staggering. After making Dan come like he did, combined with the way Dan was touching him, he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer.

“I never thought I’d get the chance to see you lose all of that composure you’ve built up, Phil.” He couldn’t even think of a response, the pleasure was getting to be too much. All he could do was moan Dan’s name.

As Phil got closer to going over the edge, Dan sped his hand up even more and started putting his face towards his dick and _oh god he was gonna fucking lose it_. His mouth was open and he was looking up at him with those innocent and gorgeous eyes while just fucking _waiting_ for him to come in his mouth.

“ _Ah--Dan!_ ” he gasped. As much as he wanted this pleasure to last forever, Phil couldn’t hold back any longer. With a string of moans, he was coming. He wanted to close his eyes but he couldn’t tear them away from how he could see Dan trying to catch his come in his mouth and the way it was running down his chin. Phil was completely in shock, because _damn_ , that was too great. Dan casually wiped his mouth with his finger and gets the excess come off from his chin and licks it right off his finger, all while making eye contact with a breathless Phil.

“Are you gonna put your boxers back on or are you just gonna keep staring at me?” They both snickered. He stood up with wobbly legs and found wherever his boxers laid on the floor and pulled them back on. He noticed Dan was making no effort to put on the rest of his actual clothes so he decided not to either and sunk back down onto the couch with him.

“Do you wanna watch a movie?” Dan suggested, breaking the silence that somehow wasn’t awkward at all, despite what they had just got done doing.

Phil’s lips raised up into a smile. “As long as it won’t be taking up too much of your free time.” Dan swatted at him.

“Shut up.” Dan couldn’t help but to smile like a dork. He grabbed the remote to turn on whatever was last in the blu-ray player, because let’s face it, neither of them could be bothered to get up and _not_ use the convenience of the TV remote. They were both clearly drained of any energy they may have had left.

Phil wrapped his arms around Dan from behind and pulled him down into a lying position with him once the movie started. They may have not owned the most comfortable sofa in the world, but it was safe to say they were both more than comfortable just having each other.


End file.
